All For the Best
by toocool4school
Summary: The 4 boys are sophomores in high school. What happens when Ace and Eyeball's girlfriends start to like Chris and Gordie? hmm you'll just have to read and find out hehe
1. The Old Treehouse

Stand By Me  
Characters: Gordie Lachance- 15 years old, sophomore at Castlerock High Chris Chambers-16 years old, sophomore at Castlerock High Teddy Duchamp-15 years old, sophomore at Castlerock High Vern Tessio-15 years old, sophomore at Castlerock High Stacey O'Leary-16 years old, junior at Castlerock High, girlfriend of Eyeball Chambers Stephanie Brandis- 16 years old, junior at Castlerock High, best friends of Stacey and girlfriend of Ace Merril Eyeball Chambers- 18 years old, high school dropout Ace Merril- 18 years old, high school dropout Billy Tessio- Vern's older brother, 18 years old, senior Charlie Hogan- 18 years old , senior (There will be other characters later but these are the main people)  
  
Chapter 1: Scene-Tree house  
  
Vern and Teddy are sitting inside the tree house waiting for Gordie and Chris to arrive.  
  
"There is to a Cherry flavored Pez!" Yells a very offended Vern.  
  
"You asshole there is not, now just deal the cards out will you?" Teddy says back at the bright red-faced kid.  
A knock on the tree house interrupts their obnoxious fighting  
  
"How come everybody remembers the secret knock when I can't?"  
  
"Shut up Vern!" Hollers Chris and Gordie in unison.  
  
"Why am I the only one who gets picked on?"  
  
"Because you're the only girl in the group with balls." Gordie answers.  
  
"Hey that's not nice!" Vern gets red once again.  
The three boys start laughing "Then I guess since I'm a girl you guys can't sleep over tonight."  
  
"The girl finally admits it!" Teddy says to Chris and Gordie.  
  
"Ok, that's enough for now you guys." Chris stops them. "When are we going to your house?"  
  
"As soon as Ace, Eyeball, Billy, Charlie, Stephanie, and Stacey leave." Vern gets up to look out the window.  
  
"Who the hell are Stephanie and Stacey?" Teddy asks with a confused look since no girl ever wants to get involved with the four guys.  
  
"Oh just Eyeball's and Ace's new targets, no one special, unfortunately." Vern answers.  
  
"NO ONE SPECIAL!" Chris and Gordie scream at almost the same time.  
  
"No one special?!" Chris says again. "Just the two hottest sophomores in Castlerock High!"  
  
"Yeah, anybody would be lucky to get their hands on them two!" Gordie adds in.  
  
"Well, if they are THAT special, then why are they wasting their time with Ace and Eyeball?" Teddy asks, still confused.  
  
"Only because I am the sexy brother of Eyeball!" Chris says highly of himself.  
  
"Yeah right! What is the REAL reason?"  
  
"Why do you think I would know? I only live with the guy, it's not like we talk or anything!" Chris gets up and walks to the door. "Let's just go to Vern's house, I don't want to walk there when it's too dark."  
  
"Yeah good idea buddy." Gordie gets up and helps Chris move the table out of the doors way.  
  
"But, you guys! What if the guys are still at my house? We will get killed!"  
  
"What's the big deal? It's not like we bothered them in the last 24 hour period." Chris starts moving down the ladder.  
  
"Well, I accidentally blurted out to the police how I knew that the body was by the railroad tracks." Vern squinted his eyes like it was going to help him ignore the yelling he was going to get next. 


	2. Cobras Get Their Kicks

Chapter 2: Vern's house  
  
Eyeball and Ace are sitting on Billy's couch with Stacey and Stephanie  
  
"Come on you guys, are we just going to sit here all night staring out into the night?" Eyeball says while kissing Stacey on the forehead. He ran his fingers through her semi-long dark red hair. She smiles up at him.  
  
"But I like sitting here all peaceful with you guys, it's sweet." Stephanie says while looking up at Ace with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"It's settled then!" Ace gives her a peck on the lips.  
  
"Awe, thank you."  
  
"Since it's settled that we are leaving this shit-hole, where should we go?" Eyeball announces.  
  
Stephanie, a hyper active girl with long curly brown hair, stands up proudly, "I have an idea!"  
  
"That's nice." Ace pulls Stephanie back down onto the empty spot next to him and tries to kiss her but she pulls away.  
  
"Why don't you ever listen to what I have to say?" Stephanie says huffily.  
  
Ace smiles at her, "Ok, what's your idea?"  
  
"Let's go swimming in the lake out back!"  
  
Stacey gets excited, "Oh my gosh what a good idea Stephanie!" The two eager girls look at Ace and Eyeball, "Please! You said it yourself that you don't want to stay here all night watching them two goofballs play cards!"  
  
The boys look at each other, "Well, I'm not too sure about that." Ace says jokingly. He winks at Stephanie.  
  
She smiles and grabs Stacey's hand, "We'll race you there!"  
  
Meanwhile in Vern's backyard, the boys are setting up the tent  
  
"Who would you rather make-out with? Old Lady Simons, or.Vern!"  
  
"Come'on Duchamp! Just because you want to make out with me, doesn't mean the feeling is mutual." Vern says smugly.  
  
"Yeah, you wish. What bout you guys? Who would you choose?"  
  
"Neither!" Gordie replies.  
  
"Let's go get firewood Teddy." Vern says. Teddy agrees and they start walking away.  
  
"Hey Chambers, do you think Ace and them are still inside?" Gordie asks as he puts the finishing touches to the tent.  
  
Just then, they hear two giggling girls running towards them.  
  
"Watch out!" Chris yells.  
  
BAM! Stacey runs into the just made up tent and falls to the ground  
  
"Nice going graceful!" Stephanie jokes to her friend, both laughing non- stop. Chris and Gordie couldn't breathe, they were trying so hard not to laugh. Then, Chris made the mistake of glancing over at Stephanie, her face covered with tears from laughing so hard. He started cracking up as well. This made Gordie burst out with him.  
  
"Whoa that was nice." Stacey finally breaks the laughter. Gordie, being the nice guy he is, helps her up off their tent.  
  
"That must have hurt." Gordie says to her.  
  
"Not really, I live with two other guys, I guess I'm used to it." She wipes her butt off, "Hey, aren't you Gordie and Chris?" The two boys look at each other while nodding their head.  
  
"Yeah, we see you guys around sometimes." Stephanie says back, just then two very angry older guys bust in.  
  
"What are you girls doing with our women?" Ace asks angrily.  
  
"Talking about nail polish?" Eyeball jokes.  
  
"Stop it you two." Stephanie says to them.  
  
"Yeah, anyways we aren't your women." Stacey looks over at Eyeball.  
  
"Whatever, see ya girlies." Eyeball grabs hold of Stacey's hand and leads her off as Ace does the same.  
  
The two girls look back at Chris and Gordie and wave, "See you guys around." Stacey says to them.  
  
At the lake about two minutes after this incident  
  
"What were you doing talking to them wimps?" Ace asks Stephanie  
  
"Stacey fell into their tent, so Gordie helped her up. We werent exactly talking to them." Stephanie answers with a little giggle at the thought of Stacey falling.  
  
"Yeah, and they aren't wimps you guys. Why do you make fun of them all the time? It's not like they did anything to you." Stacey follows after Stephanie's remark.  
  
"You know their names? I dont even know their names that well. If I was a thinker, I would be wondering if you like them or something. But who would like them?" Eyeball joins into the conversation.  
  
"We don't even know them that well, we just see them all the time at lunch that's all." Stacey rolls her eyes.  
  
"So, you guys admire them from afar?" Ace says in a playful manner.  
  
"You know what? We don't need this, all they did was help Stacey off their tent and that's all! Nothing else ok?" Stephanie says with annoyance.  
  
"Yeah, lets go Steph, we can go back to my house and watch movies or something." Stacey glances over at Eyeball to see his reaction.  
  
"It's better than staying here and getting pestered." Stephanie starts walking towards the car with Stacey arm in arm.  
  
"Ok, whatever you guys can come back now, jokes over." Eyeball stands there hoping Stacey would turn back around laughing, even though he knew she wasn't kidding. They went too far this time.  
  
"Those pussies are going to get it bad this time!"  
  
"What are you thinking Ace?" Eyeball notices Ace's mischievous smile. 


	3. A New Point Of View

Chapter 3: the tent in Vern's backyard  
  
"You did WHAT?!" Gordie shouted in astonishment.  
  
"I.kind of told the police how we knew that the body was down by the river." Vern said regretfully. (Gordie and Chris had been down the ladder already when he said something about it in the treehouse.)  
  
"Vern you bastard! We're gonna die!" Gordie shouts.  
  
"Damn straight!" they hear a scary heart wrenching voice from outside of the tent.  
  
"ACE!" Chris whispers loudly. They all break into a sweat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Meanwhile at Stacey's house  
  
"When Eyeball said that thing about us liking them, I started to think." Stacey admits to her best friend lazily from her position on the floor.  
  
"Think?! I bet your head hurts!" Stephanie jokes. She turns her head over to face Stacey. They are lying on the floor with their heads right next to each other but bodies lying in opposite ways.  
  
"Ha, ha. You are too much. Anyways." Stacey says, checking her watch sarcastically.  
  
Stephanie chuckles. "Yeah anyways, go on."  
  
"I think maybe.I think I might like Gordie." Stacey says.  
  
"What?!" Stephanie asks, pretending to be shocked.  
  
"Don't even do that! I can tell you like that Chambers boy too!" Stacey says, smiling.  
  
Stephanie beams. "Wow, now I know why they call you my best friend."  
  
Stacey bolted up, "We should go over there! Ace, Eyeball, and them are probably out playing mailbox baseball or something stupid like that!"  
  
Stephanie sat in an upright position, "Oh my gosh! You're so smart!" --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ Eyeball grabs Gordie by his collar and pulls him out of the tent, sending Gordie crashing to the ground. As soon as this happens, Chris races out of the tent. Ace is there waiting for him. He slams Chris into a tree and pulls out a knife.  
  
"Don't!" Yells Gordie as Teddy and Vern crawl out of the tent.  
  
"You think you can flirt with our girls and get away with it Chambers?" Chris remains silent as Ace moves the knife closer to his neck.  
  
"Stop that right now Ace Merril!"  
  
Everyone looks to find Stephanie and Stacey standing there with their arms crossed. All of a sudden Stacey notices Eyeball throwing blows at little helpless Gordie. She dashes over to save him from another hard attack to the skull.  
  
"What do you think this is going to help?" She says while protecting Gordie.  
  
"Stacey, you're not in this. Back away from him!" Eyeball tries to push Stacey out of his way.  
  
"Eyeball I am tired of you taking me for advantage! From here on out, it's over! Come'on Gordie." She turns around and helps Gordie to his feet, "Now it's my turn to help you up." She gives him a warming smile.  
At the same time Stephanie rushes over to Ace and Chris.  
  
"Stephanie! What are you doing here? I thought you left." Ace questions her.  
  
"Yeah, we did, and I'm glad we came back! Now put that obnoxious thing away and back up." She points to Ace's knife.  
  
"He deserves it!" Ace says reluctant to move even an inch.  
  
"Come'on Ace, not even for me?" Ace ignores her whimpers and stares deep into Chris, "See what I mean Ace! You never listen to anything I say! What am I good for then! We're through ok?" Ace reacts to this comment. He pulls his knife away, that's when Chris notices he wasn't breathing at all through out this whole time.  
  
"You're going to let that minor reason ruin our relationship?"  
  
"What relationship? We didn't communicate at all! So apparently I'm not ruining anything!" She notices that Ace put his knife away. She takes this advantage to grab Chris and pull him next to her.  
  
"You would do something immature like this!" Ace glares at her.  
  
"Me? Immature! HA! You're the immature one here!" At this point she sees that Stacey has Gordie so she takes Chris's hand and walks over to them. Chris beams at this.  
  
"Stephanie you ready?" Stacey smiles when she sees her friend and Chris.  
  
"Yea, let's get out of here." They both get Gordie, Chris, and their friends and start to leave.  
  
"Where should we go?" Stephanie asks when they get away from Billy's house.  
  
"We know a place." Chris smiles at Gordie. 


	4. New Beginnings

Chapter 4-On the way to the tree house-  
  
"You guys wanna go to the tree house?" Chris whispers to Teddy and Vern, secretly hoping that they will say no.  
  
Teddy looks up. "Nah, it looks like it's going to start pouring any second. Besides, my house is right around the corner. I'm just going to go home."  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do? I can't go home, Billy will kill me!" Vern says with a terrified look on his face.  
  
"Come to my house, dipshit. You can sleep over" replies Teddy.  
  
Vern ignores the insult and smiles at Teddy. "Hey! Thanks man!"  
  
"We better get going you guys. Are you going to Gordie's after the tree house, Chris?" Teddy asks knowing what's waiting for Chris, if he ever went home he'd have to face Eyeball, maybe Ace as well.  
  
"No, he can't, my Old man's really upset. It's the anniversary of Denny's death." Gordie glances at his feet. "And my mom. well you know, she's really messed up."  
  
"Well, where you gonna sleep then?" asks Vern, knowing that Chris's house is out of the question for obvious reasons.  
  
Chris and Gordie shrug. "We'll figure out something."  
  
"Ok bye you guys." Teddy and Vern say as they run off to Teddy's house.  
  
There was silence for about 3 minutes  
  
"Are you ok Stacey?" Gordie being the first, for once, to break the silence, he noticed she hasn't said one word since they had left Vern's. She only nods her head.  
  
"Where are we going?" Stephanie is still holding hands with Chris, but they haven't realized it yet.  
  
"It's a place where we always go, a surprise." Chris answers with a sly smile.  
  
Right when they get to the bottom of the tree house, it starts pouring  
  
"Come'on, lets hurry up inside before we get soaked." Gordie shouts. He has Stacey go up the ladder first.  
  
"Go ahead Gordie." Stephanie let's Gordie go after Stacey.  
  
Once Gordie gets halfway up Chris says, "Hey Stephanie? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah go ahead, but hurry up, its starting to rain harder."  
  
He slightly smiles, "Have you ever liked someone, knowing you can't be with them?" He gets red in the cheeks not believing he asked her this. He realizes he was looking at the ground, so he looks up. Stephanie is staring at him with an adoring smile. She bends in and kisses him lightly on the lips.  
  
In the tree house "Stacey, are you sure your okay? You aren't acting like yourself." Gordie walks over and sits next to her. Stacey has her head in her lap, so he puts his hand on her shoulder. She looks up; Gordie can see tears streaming onto her rosy cheeks.  
  
"I just wish.sob.that he.sob." She lets her head sag back down.  
  
"Shh.." Gordie takes his finger under Stacey's chin so her head pulls back up. "It's going to be Ok." As he says this, he's gazing into her dark hazel eyes. Gordie gently kisses her. He pulls back to wipe the tears off her face she smiles lovingly at him. 


	5. Laughter in the Tree House

Author's note-- thanks sooo much for the reviews :-)  
  
david, philip, StormShadow21, the Sophinator, DarkDestiney2000 and STACEY's MOM!!! you guys ROCK!! here's the next chap. please R&R! :-D THANKS!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
About two hours later, still in the tree house  
  
"You're so funny, Chris." Stephanie and Stacey can't stop laughing, no shock.  
  
"Me? Funny? Nah!" He takes a puff of his cigarette.  
  
Stephanie fake coughs and waves her hand in front of her, "You're.cough.killing me." Both girls start laughing again.  
  
"Stop killing the population." Stacey puts a serious look on her face. Chris and Gordie look at her, then down at their cigs. They put them out, thinking she was serious. At this site, the girls bust out laughing even harder than before, if possible. "I'm just messing with you!" She adds in between laughs.  
  
"You guys think Chris is funny? You should see yourselves." Gordie starts in with the laughing.  
  
"You guys are so adorable." Chris joins in.  
  
"Awe, thanks! We work hard!" They make two big fake smiles.  
  
"Just one night of hanging out with them, and I have already started to fall in love with this girl." Chris whispers. Which shocks Gordie, for Chris barely "loves" a girl.  
  
Gordie nods as he stares at Stacey, who's still joking around with Stephanie, "Yeah, I feel the same." Both boys sit there in silence , While watching the girls in pure admiration. They still can't believe that they're in the same tree house as them.  
  
"It's getting late you guys." Stacey says looking at her watch.  
  
"Um.. I am not walking out in that!" Stephanie points outside the tree house window. It is pouring with a little bit of thunder.  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't let you guys anyway." Gordie says.  
  
"I agree!" Chris stands on top of the door with his arms crossed. Gordie joins him.  
  
"Ohh, look at what we've got here Steph. Some mocho security guards."  
  
"We can take them." She nods her head at Stacey. The girls tackle the two boys onto the floor.  
  
"Aint so tough now huh?" Stacey asks as they both are sitting on top of the guys' stomachs.  
  
"You're crushing my pelvic area!" Chris acts hurt.  
  
"What? Did you hear something Stacey?" Stephanie smiles cunningly. They stand up and reach out a helping hand. Gordie staggers when he jumps up and makes Stacey fall backwards onto her butt.  
  
"Ahh I'm sorry, I'm not very balanced." Gordie helps Stacey back up.  
  
"It's Ok, I'm not balanced at all." She laughs.  
  
"Yeah, I can tell by the tent incident." All four start laughing at the remembrance.  
  
A while later, Chris and Gordie are teaching Stephanie and Stacey how to play cards.  
  
"I knock!" Chris shouts proudly.  
  
"Already! We just started this hand you bastard!" Gordie states.  
  
"I won!" Chris laughs out loud.  
  
"Ha ha! Very funny!" Gordie says sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, It's calmed down a bit. We better get going home before it starts up again." Stephanie says while looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah, I agree." Stacey gets up to stretch.  
  
"Where are you guys going to stay at tonight?" Stephanie questions.  
  
"We'll just stay here, we do a lot." Chris starts moving the table.  
  
"Well, thanks you guys, this was so much fun." Stacey exclaims.  
  
"Yeah, I had a blast." Stephanie helps Chris.  
  
"Do you guys want to get together again tomorrow?" Chris asks, hoping the answer is positive.  
  
"Yeah, we'd like that." Stephanie walks over towards Chris. She kisses him on the cheek, Stacey doing the same to Gordie.  
  
"Here's my number." Stacey writes it down on Gordie's hand, "We will both be at my house tomorrow, just call whenever you want to do something."  
  
Gordie smiles, "Yeah, we'll do that."  
  
"Thanks again for a wonderful night." They kiss the boys on their cheeks once more and head down the ladder.  
  
Chris and Gordie are watching out the window as they leave. The two girls are laughing away.  
  
"Man oh man, that was a blast!" Gordie says while falling back into a seat.  
  
"Oh my god Gordie, do you not know what just happened there!" Chris backs away from the window.  
  
"Yeah two fine girls were just hanging out with us! That's the first!" Gordie leans back into his chair as he gives off a smirk.  
  
"Not only that, but they are falling in love with us, as we are with them!"  
  
"If you say so buddy."  
  
"Yeah I say so, and I mean so! I mean, she gave you her number! How many times does that happen in a day? A week? Even a month! For Petes sake Gordie! This is awesome!"  
  
"Wow! You're right Chambers; we are calling them first thing tomorrow morning. Let's get some sleep, I'm tired as hell."  
  
"Good idea, night buddy." They blow out their candle and turn off the flashlight and fall fast asleep.  
  
At Stacey's house, right when they get back from the tree house.  
  
"Whew that was so much fun tonight." Stephanie helps Stacey pull back the covers.  
  
"Yeah I know, first we dump our pathetic boyfriends, then we have the most fun with guys that we've had in awhile!" Stacey turns on the radio.  
  
"I'll say! They are so sweet, and so fun, it is unbelievable!"  
  
"Knock three times on the ceiling if you want me! Twice on the pipes, dun dun, if the answer is noooo!" Stacey starts singing to hers and Stephanie's favorite song.  
  
"Oh my sweetness!" Stephanie joins in. They start dancing around Stacey's room. When the songs over, they fall onto Stacey's bed laughing.  
  
"I have no clue where I would be right now if you weren't my best friend." Stacey stares at the ceiling.  
  
"I'll tell you, you would still be going out with that no good two timing Ace, and hanging out with whores as your friends."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the encouragement." They start laughing, well when are they not?  
  
"Oh Chris, what a cutie pie!" Stephanie utters.  
  
"You got the hotts for him!"  
  
"Hey Stacey? Do you believe all the rumors about him are true? Do you really think he's just another Chambers kid?"  
  
"Well to be perfectly honest with ya, I have no idea sweety. But by how he acted tonight, he doesn't seem like he's all big and bad. He seems sweet and caring. Not like any other guy, especially not like his brother. I will have to say, you choose a good one this time Steph." Stacey nods at her friend encouragingly.  
  
"Thanks Stace, I'm just worried about Ace and Eyeball."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Good night, wake me up in the morning if you wake up first, yeah you know the drill." They each giggle as they lay there in silence trying to go to sleep. Not knowing that each other is thinking about the adorable boys they were with that same night. 


	6. The Perfect Match

Author's note: Thanks too: David, StormShadow21, Papa Phil, The Sophinator, Darkdestiny2000, STACEY'S MOM, and Bramble Saturnfrost, you guys are awesome! Thanks so much for the reviews! We really appreciate it!  
  
Chapter 6: Tree house the next morning  
  
"Wake up you lazy ass!" Gordie throws an old dirty pillow at Chris, who's still snoring it up.  
  
"What the freak! That pillows nasty! And old!" Chris screams, shocked about being woke up.  
  
"Come'on we NEED to call Stacey! I couldn't sleep at all last night!"  
  
"Gordie, Gordie, Gordie." Chris is shaking his head.  
  
"What! I didn't do anything this time!" Gordie looks nervous, did Chris find out about him taking his last cigarettes?  
  
"You need to learn about girls." Chris laughs at Gordies expression, "You have to wait, make them wait. Make them think you actually have a life outside of them."  
  
Gordie sighs, thank god he's only talking about that, "Yeah, I guess your right man. Hour? Is that good?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess, I'm excited too. Too be perfectly honest, I'm not sure if I can wait even an hour." They laugh, "Yeah, and by the way, I saw you sneak them two cigarettes, pay up."  
  
"Damn it!" Gordie gives Chris a cigarette; "I smoke the other one last night after you went to sleep."  
  
"Nothing like a smoke while thinking." Chris shakes his head.  
  
"Wow, you know me all too well, has it been an hour yet?"  
  
"Shut up!" Chris punches Gordie on the arm.  
  
"I don't shut I grow up."  
  
"Man! That's so old I think its growing mold!"  
  
They throw their blankets to the corner of the room  
  
"Hey, I know where Stacey lives. Ace and Eyeball went over there one day, it's like right down the street." Chris remembers.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to wait." Gordie says sarcastically.  
  
"God I hate you!" They start down the ladder to Stacey's house.  
  
At the same time, back at Stacey's  
  
"Ring now! And yes now!" Stacey's holding her phone, wishing Gordie would hurry up and call.  
  
"No Stacey, you don't have the touch. Watch." Stephanie grabs the phone, "Ring annnnd now!" Instead of the phone ringing, someone knocks on the door.  
  
"Better go get that before Rocky has a heart attack." Stacey tells her dog to be quiet as she runs to the door. Stephanie follows. Stacey opens up her door, surprised at who she sees.  
  
"Hey Chris, hey Gordie." Stephanie says.  
  
"Hey you guys, come'on in." Stacey opens her door wider to let the two eager boys in.  
  
They all sit on her couch, talking for hours on end. What about? Who knows! Anything and everything they can think of. Of course there is no awkward silence, the girls can't have that happen, ever. When no one expects it, a huge knock comes from the door. Stacey and Stephanie look at each other.  
  
"Ace." Stephanie whispers.  
  
"Eyeball." Stacey says at the same time.  
  
"You two stay right here! We'll be right back!" They get up and walk casually to the door; everyone in that house is worried about what's going to happen next.  
  
"What do you two want?" Stacey opens up the door.  
  
"Hi to you too." Eyeball grunts.  
  
"How are you guys doing?" Ace smiles, his winning smile. Or at least it used to be.  
  
"Great, until, yeah, right about now." Stephanie shakes her head in disgust. How did she ever go with him?  
  
"Look, we came here to talk to you's, we miss you, a lot." Eyeball admits.  
  
"Wish we could say the same." Stacey starts to shut the door. Ace puts his foot in the way and steps inside. They gasp.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!" That's when Stephanie and Stacey remember that Chris and Gordie are there.  
  
"We had a couple of people over, you have a problem?" Stephanie thinks fast, knowing a problem is about to arise. Ace didn't listen; he rushes straight over to the couch. Chris and Gordie hop up.  
  
"Ace, you're so immature!" Stacey runs over and pulls Eyeball back, Stephanie the same with Ace.  
  
"Eyeball, look at me, now!" Eyeball flips around and looks at Stacey, "Listen to me, for once in your life, listen!" The guys are in rage.  
  
"I don't have time for this bullshit!" Ace yells, "Eyeball let's go, let the girls have their fun!" They slam the door after they leave.  
  
"Whoa, that was a close call." Chris plops onto a chair, Gordie onto the couch.  
  
"Don't you guys get it?" Stephanie says, shocked at their reaction.  
  
"Yeah I know, they would've killed you two!" Stacey remarks.  
  
"We're used to it, remember I am brothers with one." Chris looks up at Stephanie.  
  
"Calm down, it's okay." Gordie pulls Stacey down next to him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. Just be careful okay?" Stacey smiles at Gordie.  
  
"We've had to deal with them our whole lives, we'll be fine." Chris stands up, "Now, let's go do something!"  
  
The four kids hang out all weekend together. Having a blast, not worrying about anything but what they're doing. They all grow closer and closer together. Learning new things about each other each minute of the day. It now seems like they are never apart. The four are perfect for each other! None of them know why they haven't found each other before these awesome couple of days. Everything was going great. 


	7. A surprise for the girls

AN: sorry you guys-we havent wrote in forever! We have been soo busy its unbelievable! Well heres chapter 7! Hope you guys like it-R&R  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Stacey and Gordie are walking down the street, holding hands. They had just stopped at the Dairy Bar for an ice cream. It was a sunny day and the sky was blue. There were hardly any cars on the road. Lagging way behind are Chris and Stephanie, he is carrying her on his back and she is holding onto his neck lightly while scrambling to eat her ice cream before it melts.  
  
"Gordie."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Stacey asks, swinging their hands back and forth.  
  
Gordie laughs. "You are so random sometimes, I swear."  
  
"Answer the question, Lachance." Stacey grins, taking a lick of her chocolate and vanilla swirl.  
  
"A writer." Gordie says. He smiles. He had never told anyone, except for Chris and his late brother Denny, about his dream to be a writer. But somehow he felt like Stacey understod him, and he had no problem telling her.  
  
Stacey stops and looks straight at Gordie. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
Gordie, taking this the wrong way, feels like he had just been kicked in the stomach. "Um no. I want to be a writer."  
  
Stacey picks up on his sudden change in behavior and laughs. "No, I think that's great! The reason I said that was because I want to be a writer too!"  
  
Gordie laughs too. Then he's serious again. They walk a few more steps and Gordie says, "It's hard isn't it? I mean no one really appreciates my stories. The only person who even reads them and gives a crap is Chris."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. My family reads my stuff, but they don't seem to care it's like, Nice job sweetie. Whatever." She says, mimicking her mom's voice. Then she laughs at herself.  
  
Gordie snickers. "You are too cool, Stacey O'Leary."  
  
"You are so heavy, what do you eat woman?" Chris jokes as he pretends to stumble from the weight of Stephanie on his back.  
  
"Hey! You're the one buying me even more food. And besides, I didn't ask to ride on your back, mister."  
  
"No, that's true. You didn't ask. You just jumped on!" Chris laughs. "Hey you two! Wait up!" He yells to Gordie and Stacey, who are getting farther and farther away.  
  
The two stop and wait for Chris and Stephanie to catch up.  
  
"Hey! I gotta great idea!" Chris exclaimes not a second after he takes a step next to Gordie.  
  
"I know what your thinkin buddy." Gordie and Chris both give sly smiles.  
  
"Um, yeah, we gotta go." Stacey turns around and starts to walk away. She quickly jumps back around and screams, "Gotcha! Ohh I gotcha guys goood!"  
  
"Yeah, we know what your talking about too, just you say it first." Stephanie has wandering eyes.  
  
"Follow us!" says Chris as he starts to walk away.  
  
Chris leads them through the woods.  
  
"Where are we going?" Stacey asks while looking around trying to act casual.  
  
"Your mom's house." Stephanie acts serious.  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
"Well, here we are." Gordie takes a step in front of a semi-big lake.  
  
"Random body of water!" Stephanie and Stacey shout at the same time.  
  
The two boys start cracking up, "We knew you guys would like it." Chris remarks.  
  
"Stop your blabbering and lets get in!" The girls are running towards the lake.  
  
"Hey man, before you go I need to talk to you." Chris puts his hand on Gordies shoulder. 


End file.
